Color
by Botol Pasir
Summary: squelnya the biggest fanatic. Sory semua, entah knp saya mendadak berniat membuat squel dari pada alternatif story. so happy reading. "Aku ingin menjadi orang baik karena menjadi orang baik lebih sulit dari pada orang pintar, itu kata mama." Sasuke masih mencari hinata sedangkan hinata terus bersembunyi. Padahal jarak mereka teryata tidaklah jauh.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata POV

Dimusim ini dingin ini, aku berulang tahun. Tepat di hari ini pula, dia berulang tahun. Seorang bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun yang sekarang sedang asik menyantap eskrim coklat di kedai eskrim. Sambil melihat-lihat buku menu, ia terus berceloteh kesana-kemari walaupun perkataannya terkadang sulit dimengerti.

"Apa buku bacaan ini?" Tanyanya antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk deretan hurup bertuliskan menu eskrim.

"Ini tulisannya, Menara eskrim tiga rasa." Jawabku sambil mengeja perlahan, agar ia mengingatnya walau hanya sedikit.

"Merara." Ucapnya.

"Bukan. Me-na-ra." Kataku sambil menunjuk mulut ini agar ia memperhatikan.

Ia merengit, mungkin ia masih tak mengerti.

"Me-na-ra." Kataku mengulang.

Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Me-na-ra." Ejanya lambat.

"Pintar." Pujiku padanya. Ia tersenyum malu. "Coba ulang lagi."

"Me-ra-ra." Ejanya salah.

"Me-na-ra."

Ia masih sulit menghapal. Satu jam kemudian ia baru bisa menghapal kata menara.

"Apa itu menara?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. Kali ini ia menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar.

"Kau ingin tahu? Nanti kita kesana." Janjiku sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dia bersorak gembira kemudian kembali memakan eskrimnya lahap.

…

"Hei, Hinata, kau sudah membuat laporan keuangan minggu ini?"

Seorang pria bertubuh pendek, berteriak memanggil Hinata dengan raut wajah kesal dari depan pintu ruangannya.

"Sudah saya letakkan dimeja anda, Manager." Jawab wanita berumur hampir 40 tahunan itu cuek lalu kembali mengerjakan laporan minggu depan.

Raut wajah pria pendek itu semakin kesal, lalu kembali keruangannya sambil membanting pintu. Semua bawahannya langsung tersentak kaget kemudian mulai bergosip seperti biasa.

"Cih, kelakuannya langsung seperti itu kalau akan rapat besar." Ujar salah seorang rekan kerja Hinata, Ino. Gadis muda berumur 25 tahun itu hanya menggerutu kesal sambil melotot kearah ruangan Manager.

"Kakak, untung saja kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan minggu ini. Kalau tidak habislah kau." Ujarnya menggebu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Ino yang masih khas anak remaja. Hinata dan Ino adalah teman kerja yang cukup akrab dibandingkan yang lain. Mereka masuk pada saat bersamaan tiga tahun lalu. Berlatar belakang pegawai baru, mereka menjadi akrab dengan sendirinya. Walaupun Hinata lebih tua dari Ino, ia tidaklah keberatan terkadang Ino bersikap lebih kepada teman seumuran dengannya.

"Hah, walaupun terkadang Manager menyebalkan dan kita sering lembur, aku rasa sebanding dengan gaji dan berbagai tunjangan yang diberikan." Ujar Hinata.

"Ia juga sih, gajinya besar dan lagi kita dapat tunjangan juga. Kalau dihitung-hitung totalnya bisa empat kali lipat dari gaji di perusahaan lain." Ujar Ino antusias.

"Makannya, bekerja yang benar." Kekeh Hinata. "Mau makan siang bareng?" Tanya Hinata sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Tentu."

Hinata sudah bekerja tiga tahun di Beauty yang bergerak dibidang jasa produk kecantikan wanita. Banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di sini, terbukti dari ribuan orang yang mengantri saat interview tiga tahun lalu, padahal posisi yang diinginkan hanya dua orang. Selain gaji besar yang ditawarkan, tunjangan yang akan diberikan pun berada jauh diatas standart upah perusahaan lain. beruntunglah Hinata dapat diterima bekerja. Awalnya semua meragukannya, berhubung usia yang tidak lagi produktif tetapi mereka memberi kesempatan karena Hinata dapat menguasai dua bahasa asing sekaligus, English dan Mandarin, dengan sangat sempurna. Akhirnya Hinata keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya dan bekerja di Beauty.

Beauty, perusahaan yang menjual produk kecantikan ini, nyatanya tidak membawa brand tentang kecantikan semenjak penggantian pemilik barunya dua tahun lalu. Disaat semua brand kecantikan mengiklankan produknya dengan model-model berwajah cantik dan putih, Beauty malah memakai seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan kulit kecoklatan.

"Semua wanita cantik dan kami tahu itu." Ujar Ino memaca brand Beauty di bilboard besar yang terpasang dikantin sambil mengunyah tempura itu dimulutnya. Ia mendesah berat. "Entah kenapa saat membacanya membuatku tanpa sadar membeli semua produk Beauty."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tapi kau tampak terlihat lebih cantik akhir-akhir ini."

Ino terlonjak, "Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Kurasa kulitmu lebih halus dari biasanya."

"Kurasa juga begitu." Ujar Ino dengan penuh percaya diri. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum.

…

"Launching produk beauty yang terbaru minggu lalu sudah membawa hasil. Penjualan sudah mencapai 20 juta produk minggu ini, dan keuntungannya sudah mencapai hampir dua juta dollar. Bila kita bisa menembus pasar Asia, tidak terbantahkan lagi produk kita akan sejajar dengan merek terkenal seperti Pond`s dan SK-II."

Seorang pria berkacama bundar membacakan lembaran grafik dan perhitungan kalkulus yang ada di pangkuannya pada atasannya yang sedang acuh menatap keluar jendela pesawat Jet milik atasanya itu. Mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Jepang untuk beberapa minggu.

"Hentikan penjualan produk Beauty besok. Alihkan keluar negri." Perintahnya.

"Ta-Tapi, bagaimana mu-"

"Lakukan saja." Ujarnya tegas.

"Baiklah." Ujar pria berkacamata bundar itu. Atasannya memang seorang jenius. Sudah semenjak sepuluh tahun lamanya ia menjadi sekertaris pria bermarga Uchiha itu dan jarang sekali pemikiran pemilik rambut rambut raven itu meleset. Terkadang ia merasa tertinggal jauh dari atasannya itu, padahal usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Jangan heran kalau sebuah majalah bisnis memasukkan ke dalam orang paling berpengaruh.

"Kabuto, aku rasa, aku akan menetap di Jepang untuk satu tahun."

"Baik. Saya akan mengurus semuanya."

Heh, walaupun dalam hati Kabuto menggerutu tak karuan karena harus mengatur ulang jadwal atasannya yang padat sampai satu tahun kedepan, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung karena ia masih ingin belajar dan mendampingin atasannya yang super power itu. Setiap berhubungan dengan Jepang, Uchiha itu selalu saja begitu. Terkadang melamun dan mendadak tak berguna. Ia pun lebih sering menggunakan hati dari pada otaknya. Akhirnya, giliran pria berambut putih itulah yang selalu mem-back up pekerjaan atasannya agar berjalan lancar.

Entahlah, pernah saat atasannya launching pembukaan brand berlian terbaru di Prancis, atasannya tiba-tiba saja pergi entah kemana dengan tergesah-gesah. Ternyata ia pergi ke Jepang. Pelayannya baru mengabarkan kalau pria Uchiha itu terkena tifus dan gejala infeksi paru-paru seminggu setelahnya dan parahnya dalam keadaan kritis. Untungnya dia bisa selamat.

Setelah itu, anehnya lagi, perubahan nyata dirasakan Kabuto. Perlakuan Uchiha berubah total. Ia berubah menjadi orang yang humble dan lebih sabar. Berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya yang sangat sombong dan brengsek.

Semoga kedatangan Uchiha ini untuk kedua kalinya ke Jepang, tidak mengembalikan tabiat bajingannya di masa lalu.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku, Hinata. Wanita biasa yang tinggal di pinggir kota bersama anak laki-lakinya. Tidak ada yang istimewa selain seorang _single parent_. Pekerjaanku adalah akuntan di sebuah perusahaan kosmetik di Jepang dengan penghasilan 7 juta yen perbulan. 50% penghasilanku, aku gunakan untuk biaya _check up _Genta. Genta, nama anakku. Ia berumur 7 tahun sekarang. Secara fisik ia terlihat seperti anak pada umumnya. Mata dengan bola mata hitam yang sehat, kedua kaki yang dapat berlari, dan kedua tangan yang berfungsi normal.

Sayang, daya ingatnya sangat rendah. Sejak terlahir, Genta memiliki kecacatan pada otak kirinya. Terkadang ia sulit mengontrol gerak tubuh bagian kanannya. Karena itu, aku ingin ia diterapi. Sangat menguras tenaga dan juga uang tetapi hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padanya. Genta terlahir prematur. Hanya enam bulan. Berat badannya saat itu hanya mencapai angka 1,5 kg.

Kami mengalami kecelakaan sebelum tiba di Hokaido dan karenanya genta lahir prematur. Selama 2 tahun penuh, Genta tidak dapat keluar sekalipun dari inkubator. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Aku seorang pengangguran ketika itu. Tabungan hasil menjual rumah dan toko semuanya habis. Berbekal tawaran teman yang kukenal, aku bekerja di club malam. Jam kerja hanya dimalam hari. Pas, karena dijam itu, aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Genta. Gajinya pun lumayan walau tidak mencukupi biaya rumah sakit. Pintar-pintar saja mencari uang dari para hidung belang. Terkadang jika mereka baik, mereka akan memberikanmu uang. Aku tahu, itu semua tidak gratis. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah meminta. Aku pun sangat selektif untuk menerima pemberian dari para pelanggan. Tidak jarang dari mereka, wanita atau pria penghibur disana, menjual diri. Hanya jika kedua pihak setuju dan itu terjadi diluar. _Owner_ tidak bertanggung jawab dengan resikonya.

Sayangnya aku tidak. Aku tidak munafik. Aku pun tergoda. Menjadi peliharaan pengusaha kaya tidaklah terlalu buruk. Dasar Jalang! Cukup pengalaman masa lalu membuatku belajar.

Aku bekerja disana selama lima tahun. Tentu saja aku primadona disana walau usia tidak lagi muda. Entah apa yang mereka cari dari wanita sepertiku. Semakin bertambah hari, Genta semakin besar. Pernah ia bertanya kenapa aku keluar rumah pada malam hari walau dengan bahasa yang tak tersusun rapih. Sedih, itu yang kurasakan. Aku mulai kembali mencari kerja dengan jam kerja yang normal seperti orang-orang. Seorang pelanggan club memberiku kartu nama perusahaan kosmetik. Mereka butuh seorang akuntan. Aku melamar kesana esoknya, dengan baju putih dan rok span hitam.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berpakaian seperti ini setelah 5 tahun lamanya. Asing rasanya. Tak henti mata ini melihat sekeliling. Pilar-pilar tinggi, mereka yang memakai pakaian resmi dan sinar matahari. Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar disiang hari. Semua berjalan lancar. Seminggu kemudian aku di terima bekerja. Dan di hari yang sama pula aku memasukkan Genta kesekolah Luar Biasa.

...

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seorang pria menyapa Hinata dengan senyumannya yang khas. Kulit pucatnya terlihat sedikit memerah diterpa sinah matahari. Mereka berdua berada di Cafe, beberapa blok dari Beauty. Sekarang jam makan siang.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarku padanya. Orang ini adalah pria yang memberiku kartu nama perusahaan Beauty. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya waktu itu. Karena kau aku bisa bekerja disini."

"Tak perlu sungkan. Bagaimana dengan Genta?" Tanyanya sambil meminum jus semangka miliknya.

"Dia sehat. Kemarin dia menanyakanmu." Jawabku. Pria ini satu-satunya pria yang dekat denganku setelah Kiba, pria yang sudah hijrah ke negri yang terkenal dengan romantism itu. Ia pelanggan tetap di club. Semua mengenalnya dengan nama Sai. Sai adalah pengusaha relestet yang terkenal di Jepang. Tidak seperti pria lainnya yang hidung belang, ia sangat sopan. Tak terpikir apa yang membuatnya tertarik berkunjung ditempat yang penuh dengan dosa.

Ia seperti ayah untuk Genta. Menurutnya, Genta mirip dengan anaknya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan bersama istrinya yang sekarang sedang koma. Yah, dia sudah menikah. Pria baik selalu sudah memiliki istri. Terkadang aku berfikir untuk bersamanya walau hanya menjadi yang kedua.

Heh, Jalang.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sai terdiam. Ia berfikir. "Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Aku terdiam, terlalu berharap. "Aku harus kembali. Lain kali kita sambung lagi." Tambahnya.

"Biar aku saja." Ujarku ketika ia ingin mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Aku yang traktir." Tambahku.

Ia pun tersenyum dan kemudian pergi. Begitulah percakapan singkat kami. Semua berakhir saat aku selalu menyuruhnya menemui Genta sebagai alasan agar kami semakin dekat.

Jam istirahat telah usai. Waktunya kembali bekerja. Gedung beauty, berada dipusat kota, tepat di tengah kota. Memiliki 5 lantai keatas dan 2 lantai ke bawah. Lantai bawah sebagai basement kemudian lantai dasar sebagai lobby. Sementara lantai satu sampai lima adalah perkantoran. Divisi kami berada dilantai dua. Divisi pemasaran berada di lantai tiga dan empat bersama dengan HRD. Tim produksi berada ditempat terpisah. Lantai paling atas adalah ruang meeting dan ruang presiden.

Seperti biasa divisi kami selalu sibuk. Dimulai dari manager yang selalu marah-marah. Klaim asuransi yang harus diurus, laporan keuangan dan pinjaman dari bank. Hidup divisi kami selalu seberkaitan dengan itu.

"Kak, kau dari mana saja? Manager menanyaimu." Tanya Ino, sambil mengurus beberapa tagihan yang perlu diperiksa.

"Oh, Terima kasih." Ujarku kemudian bergegas ke ruang manager.

"Manager, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk memilah-milah laporan keuangan dari anak buahnya.

"Yah, bisa kau printkan kembali laporan keuangan menjadi dua rangkap? Besok ada rapat besar. Setiap divisi harus meletakkan laporan tiap bulan selama setahun terakhir di meja president." Perintahnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tadi.

"Baik." Jawabku. Aku kembali kemejaku untuk melaksanakan perintahnya. Sambil menunggu _print out_ keluar dari mesin print, kulihat semua rekan kerjaku terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Maklum, presiden yang tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan melaksanakan rapat besar. Biasanya, hanya tiga orang sekertarisnya yang selalu _standbay_ di kantor dan mereka adalah pria-pria tua yang sejak dulu bekerja disini sebagai sekertaris presiden.

Lembar terakhir sudah keluar. Segera setelah itu, aku kembali keruang manager.

Heh, mungkin hari ini aku kembali lembur dan Genta...

Kuharap ia tidak lagi menungguku untuk makan malam.

...

Sesuai dengan yang kuperkirakan, Genta kembali tertidur di meja makan karena menungguku. Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik. Waktu kerjaku menjadi prioritas utama. Penghasilanku hanya dari pekerjaan itu. Terkadang aku khawatir Genta pulang sendirian kerumah walau aku sudah melatihnya untuk mandiri. Usahaku tidak sia-sia. Karena terbiasa, Genta dapat pulang dari sekolahnya seorang diri dan menghangatkan makanan yang kubuat tadi pagi untuk makan malam.

"Genta." Panggilku padanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Ia terbangun dengan mata yang terlihat sangat mengantuk. "Ayo, kita makan malam." Ajakku padanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil menggosok-gosok matanya kemudian pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan.

Aku kembali menghangatkan makanan di oven sambil menunggu Genta kembali.

Ia berjalan lunglai menuju meja makan. "Kau sakit?" Tanyaku sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku di keningnya. Ia menggeleng. Badannya sama sekali tidak panas. "Lain kali jangan menunggu ibu pulang untuk makan malam. Makanlah dulu." Nasihatku padanya. Ia masih lesu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Hei!" Panggilku meminta perhatian. Aku memegang bahunya. Tiba-tiba ia meringis kesakitan. Aku langsung membuka kemejanya. Ia berusaha menggagalkan aku melihat lebam di bahu bagian belakang dan kedua sikunya. "Kau berkelahi?" Tanyaku.

Ia tak menjawab. "Apa kau berkelahi?!" Bentakku. Ia menangis. "Apa ibu pernah mengajarkanmu berkelahi, heh?! Jawab!"

Ia menggeleng sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi, heh?!" Tanyaku lagi. Ia masih bungkam. Aku kembali memeriksa tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi luka lebam selain di bahu dan sikunya. Tergesah-gesah aku mengambil krim untuk mengobatinya. Ia masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis!" Perintahku. Ia langsung menutup mulut, berusaha meredam tangisannya.

Perlahan, aku mengoleskan krim pada lebam di tubuhnya. "Berjanjilah tidak akan berkelahi lagi?" ku tatap matanya penuh permohonan. "Kau membuatku selalu khawatir. Apa kau ingin aku kembali bekerja dimalam hari, heh?" Tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Jangan. Genta akan jadi anak baik." Janjinya.

"Bagus. Jadilah anak baik." Kataku.

Ia mengangguk. "Makanlah." Lanjutku.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Genta pulang dengan luka lebam sebulan ini. Dia tidak pernah bicara ataupun mengeluh. Aku pun tidak bisa mengawasinya karena aku harus bekerja dari pagi sampai malam. Mungkin aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang lain.

...

"Ini semua adalah laporan dari setiap divisi dari Beauty. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah serius pada perusahaan itu." Seorang pria berambut putih menyerahkan setumpukan dokumen di meja pria berambut raven. Uchiha Sasuke itu yang terlihat di papan nama yang ada diatas meja.

"Kau sudah mengalihkan penjualan keluar negri?" Tanyanya sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran dokumen itu.

"Tiga hari lagi, Produck Beauty akan langka di pasar Jepang."

"Hn. Bagaimana yang lainnya?" Sasuke memasang kacamatanya ketika melihat deretan angka pada laporan keuangan.

"Semua perusahaan dalam kondisi yang stabil untuk saat ini. Sepertinya efek krisis global tidak berpengaruh besar di pasar asia."

"Bagus."

"Em... kapan Anda kembali ke Prancis? Kehadiran anda disana lebih dibutuhkan dari pada di Jepang. Disana sedang krisis hebat. Saya takut itu akan berdampak pada perusaan Anda disana." Ujar Kabuto, mengingatkan.

"Tidak. Biar mereka yang mengatasinya sendiri. Kita amati saja untuk saat ini." Sasuke menutup dokumen-dokumen itu. Kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil segelas air minum.

"Siapkan panjamaku. Aku lelah. Besok, Siapkan semua untuk rapat."

Kabuto hanya menunduk patuh. "Baik." Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Terlihat dari gelagatnya, bos Uchiha satu ini tidak berniat untuk meneruskan perusahaannya di Prancis. Mungkin ia akan menjualnya kepada perusahaan lain.

...

Sasuke tidak terlalu antusias hari ini. Setelah rapat yang melelahkan bersama kepala setiap divisi Beauty, jadwalnya kosong. Ia hanya perlu membahas urusan perusahaan bersama Kabuto dan tiga orang sekertarisnya barang 3-4 jam. Setelah itu makan siang di jam 3 sore. Jika tidak ada yang dikerjakan, Sasuke memilih untuk pulang atau membaca buku. Kondisinya memang kurang baik sejak datang ke Jepang.

Ia mengecek _E-mail_. Seperti yang kemarin, tidak ada kabar yang berarti. Sudah dua tahun, Hinata bersama anaknya hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Selama ini ia selalu mencari mereka. Hanya untuk memuaskan keinginannya atas semua rasa bersalah. Hinata pasti tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya jika nanti mereka bertemu. Hal itu sangat wajar, mengingat karakter Hinata yang pendendam.

Melalui _intercall_, Sasuke memerintahkan Kabuto untuk memberinya kunci mobil milik pria berambut raven itu. Ia akan menyetir mobilnya sendiri pulang kerumah.

...

Sejak kemarin malam, Hinata merasa dirinya sedang diikuti. Tentu ia merasa sedikit takut, maka dari itu ia meminta Genta untuk tidak pulang dari sekolahnya sendirian begitupun dirinya. Hari ini ia sengaja meminta seorang rekan kerja pria untuk menemaninya ke pabrik di luar kota.

"Kemari, biar aku yang membawanya." Ujar rekan kerjanya itu, melihat Hinata yang kewalahan membawa tumpukan map di samping kanan dan tas disamping kirinya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil memberikan tumpukan map itu padanya. "Harusnya aku membawa tas yang lebih besar." Tambah Hinata menyesal.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua menuju _basement_ 2. Sesaat setelah memasuki _basement_ ponsel Hinata berdering. Nama Ino, yang tercantum di sana.

'Kakak, suratku terbawa olehmu tidak?'

"Surat?" Hinata mengecek map-map yang ia bawa. Terselip diantaranya sebuah surat. Surat bukti pembayaran tepatnya. "Apa surat kwitansi dari PT. AX?" Tanya Hinata.

'Iya. Benar. Kau ada di mana? Masih dikantorkan?' Tanyanya berturut-turut. Suaranya terdengar panik.

"Aku di _basement 2._" Ujar Hinata.

'Aku akan kesana.'

Setelah itu telfon tertutup.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu pada Hinata.

"Kwitansi ini terbawa olehku, jadi ia ingin mengambilnya sekarang." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan kwitansi itu padanya.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini saja. Aku akan mengambil mobil." Katanya. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Ia pun menunggu di depan pintu basement sementara pria itu berjalan menjauh menuju mobilnya. Ketika pria itu sudah tak terlihat mata, Hinata merasakan rambutnya di tarik seseorang dengan sangat kasar.

"Ahgg!" Hinata memekit sakit dan terkejut. Tanpa sadar, Hinata langsung melepaskan tasnya dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan wanita itu.

"Dasar, wanita JALANG! PELACUR! BERENGSEK!" Maki seorang wanita yang terus menarik rambut Hinata. Tubuh Hinata limbung dan menabrak dinding. Siku dan keningnya membiru.

Dari suaranya Hinata tahu siapa wanita ini. Wanita ini adalah mantan istri dari pria atau bisa disebut pelanggan bar tempat Hinata dulu bekerja. Mantan suaminya tergila-gila pada Hinata. Bahkan rela menceraikan istrinya demi Hinata. Hinata tidak meminta, ia hanya menggoda pria itu untuk menceraikan istrinya. Tak disangka hal itu benar terjadi. Dan lebih terkejutnya lagi, mantan suaminya itu malah melamar Hinata.

Hinata?

Tentu saja menolak. Genta adalah alasan utamanya. Tidak semua orang tahu Hinata memiliki seorang anak yang cacat.

Setelahnya, wanita ini ingin membalas dendam. Sebenarnya hal ini bukanlah yang pertama dan karena ini pula lah Hinata memutuskan berhenti. Sekarang wanita itu kembali menyerang Hinata seperti sebelumnya. Hinata hanya berharap jika tidak ada seorangpun disini saat ini.

"Lepaskan!" Tubuh Hinata menegang. Ia mendengar teriakan Ino disertai dengan jeritan wanita itu.

Ino menarik rambut wanita itu kasar dan serangan berganti mengarah pada Ino. Ino yang memiliki sifat tak mau kalah langsung menerjang wanita itu di lantai _basement._ Mereka berguling sambil saling mencakar. Sementara Hinata meminta bantuan dari pria yang tadi mengantarnya. Mereka berdua memisahkan kedua orang yang sedang sibuk mencakar dan saling memukul. Hinata menahan bahu Ino sementara pria itu menahan wanita tadi. Ino dan wanita itu sama-sama melayangkan tendanga keudara, meronta untuk di bebaskan.

"Ino tenang!" Pekik Hinata. Pria itu membawa wanita pelaku penyerangan terhadap Hinata ke kantor security yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Pelacur!" Maki wanita itu dengan keras. Hinata tak membalas. Ino mulai tenang setelah wanita itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata.

Ino memperbaiki rambut pirangnya dan menggeram kesal. "Untung saja ada aku. Kalau tidak ku sudah habis disana, Kak." Ujar Ino menggebu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. Setelah ini, Ino pasti menanyakan sebab perkelahian tadi.

...

Seorang pria termenung di dalam mobilnya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena terlalu erat mencengkram stir mobil. Mata onxynya tak henti mengawasi setiap langkah seorang wanita yang berdiri lima meter darinya. Ia melepaskan _setbelt_, kemudian berjalan keluar memasuki sebuah gang kecil mengikuti langkah sang wanita berambut kecoklatan itu. Tibalah ia diujung gang, tepat didepannya sebuah apatement sangat sederhana berdiri, yang dibatasi oleh jalan yang hanya muat untuk satu mobil. Ia berhenti. Menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tiang listrik. Wanita itu masuk kesana. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat wanita itu memasuki flatnya dengan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan menyambutnya gembira.

Saat itu, semua seakan berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Sementara paru-parunya seakan terjepit. Pipinya terasa basah dan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir kebawah. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh pipi. Ia kembali terkejut.

Air mata.

Lagi. Tetapi rasanya menenangkan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, begitu sakit.

Disini.

Didadanya.

Tak disangka, keputusannya untuk pulang lebih awal membuatnya bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Hinata."

...

"Ibu!" Pekik Genta terkejut.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ibu, Pulang kenapa?" Tanya Genta antusias. Sedikit kekawatiran jelas tergambar diwajahnya melihat Hinata terlihat sangat lelah. "Pijat?"

"Tidak. Ibu hanya lelah. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata.

Genta menggeleng seperti biasa. "Aku memanaskan baru oven." Ujarnya lambat.

"Biar aku yang urus. Kau cuci tangan setelah itu kita makan." Perintah Hinata.

Genta mengangguk kemudian berlari ke toilet. Hinata duduk di kursi meja makan. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena insiden tadi. Setelah memastikan luka diwajahnya tertutup meke up dan merapihkan rambutnya ia langsung pulang kerumah. Urusan diluar kota di selesaikan oleh Ino atas keinginan wanita berambut pirang itu.

Drrrt... Drrrrt...

Ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"Halo. Ini siapa?"

`Hinata, Ini aku, Ayame. Kau harus berhati-hati, ku dengar Nyonya itu datang kesini dua hari lalu. Ia mencarimu." Ujar Ayame ditengah suara dentuman suara musik yang berdegup-degup.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya." Ujar Hinata lesu.

"Apa? Suaramu tak terdengar. Sebentar..." Ino berjalan keluar dari bar menuju toilet. "...Ada apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi."

`Astaga! Tetapi kau baik-baik saja bukan? Apa kau terluka?`

"Hem, seperti yang sebelumnya. Dia menyerangku."

`Tetapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana dengan Genta? Dia baik-baik sajakan?` Tanya Ayame bertubi-tubi. Takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada Genta yang ia anggap keponakannya.

"Genta baik-baik saja."

`Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati mulai sekarang, oke? Aku harus kembali kerja dulu. Bye.`

Setelah itu telfon terputus. Genta pun sudah kembali ke meja makan. Hinata hanya diam hari itu. Genta yang ingin bertanya pun ia urungkan.

...

Esokkannya, rumor tersebar. Entah siapa yang menjadi sumbernya. Ino kah atau pria yang mengantar Hinata. Hinata tidak lagi peduli. Wanita berumur hampir 40 tahun itu berpura-pura tuli. Yah, kenyataannya ia memang bukan wanita baik. Pernah bekerja sebagai gadis penghibur dan perusak rumah tangga orang. Ia memang jalang.

Hinata sampai di divisinya. Berjalan melewati pandangan mata yang tak henti menatap pergerakannya.

"Kakak.." Panggil Ino lirih.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?"

"Kaka, apa benar kata orang kau pernah bekerja di bar?" Tanya Ino berbisik.

Hinata mengangguk.

Ino tampak terkejut tetapi ia tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Gurat wajahnya telihat kecewa.

Seperti biasanya, hinata kembali lembur. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatnya sangat letih, ditambah dengan berbagai gosip miring yang tak sedap didengar membuat pekerjaanya semakin bertambah berat. Pernah saat ia berada dibilik kamar mandi saat jam istirahat, para wanita bergosip tentangnya. Bagaimana ia yang bekerja di bar dan tentang dirinya yang diterima masuk kerja walau hanya dengan ijasah sekolah menengah. Mereka bahkan menyumpah Hinata tidak akan menikah. Jika pun menikah, suaminya kelak akan direbut wanita lain. Hah, menggelikan. Hinata sudah pernah mendengar sumpah ini selama lima tahun lamanya saat ia masih bekerja dibar.

Kehidupan kerja tidak bisa kembali seperti seminggu lalu tepanya sebelum insiden di basement terjadi. Hubungannya dengan Ino merenggang. Ino selalu menjaga jarak walau tidak terlalu kentara. Hinata tahu dibaliknya Ino mengasihaninya tetapi memang sulit berteman dengan wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain.

Hinata pun tidak ingin bertahan lama-lama di perusahaan ini. Mengingat bahwa wanita yang menyerangnya tahu ia bekerja disini tidak dipungkiri kejadian itu akan terjadi lagi. Hinata tidak peduli jika ia yang diserang tetapi bagaimana dengan Genta. Bocah itu adalah kelemahannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya aku sangat berterima kasih." Hinata membungkuk dalam dihadapan wanita berumuh 60 tahun yang ia kenal sebagai pemilik yayasan tempat Genta bersekolah. Genta ikut menunduk mengikuti ibunya. Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Genta membantuku disini. Aku tidak keberatan menjaganya." Ujar wanita tua itu sambil mengusah kepala Genta penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku pamit dulu." Ujar Hinata kemudian menggandeng tangan Genta untuk pulang.

...

Hari ini Hinata tidak masuk kerja. Genta mengeluh sakit perut tadi pagi. Hinata yang panik langsung membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Wanita itu langsung menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dokter mengatakan Genta hanya keram perut karena masuk angin. Saat dirumah Hinata memarahi Genta karena tidak mendengarkannya untuk memakai selimut ketika tidur. Genta hanya menunduk takut saat itu dan berjanji tidak akan membantahnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, karena mu, ibu tidak bekerja? Kalau tidak bekerja ibu dapat uang dari mana untuk terapimu? Dan ini yang kau berikan pada ibu dengan tidak menuruti perkataan ibu?" Hinata menggerutu sambil menyiapkan obat-obat yang harus diminum bocah itu. Genta duduk diam dan menunduk di samping Hinata sambil memakan buburnya tak berselera. Wajahnya ia tundukkan sampai hampir menutupi mangkuk buburnya. Sebenarnya anak berusia tujuh tahun itu ingin sekali menangis tetapi ia tahu Hinata akan semakin marah jika melihatnya menangis.

"Setelah makan, minum obat! Lalu istirahat. Aku akan menelfon gurumu."

Hinata menelfon wali kelas Genta kemudian menelfon untuk meminta izin pada managernya. Sambil menunggu Genta menghabiskan buburnya, Hinata memasang futon dilantai. Setengah jam kemudian, Genta sudah berbaring.

Setelah memastikan Genta telah tertidur, Hinata mengeluarkan semua sisa uang pembayaran rumah sakit. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya sewa rumah dan makan seminggu lagi sebelum akhir bulan. Sudah lima bulan terakhir gajinya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Entah ada saja biaya tak terduga. Otaknya berfikir keras untuk menekan pengeluaran. Genta memiliki hobi melukis yang menguras biaya. Tak sampai hati jika Hinata memotong anggarannya. Biaya bus? Hinata sudah menghemat biaya dengan naik bus di pagi hari. Dipagi hari tiket bus hanya dijual 50%. Satu-satunya jalan hanya dengan menghemat makan siang dan jika tetap tak berhasil, ucapkan selamat jalan pada tabungannya yang tinggal sedikit itu.

...

Hari ini, Beauty terlihat ramai dari biasanya. Sesaat Hinata sedikit bingung dengan berbagai macam orang yang tak dikenalinya hilir mudik di Lobby kantor. Baru saja satu hari tidak masuk kerja, keadaan berubah drastis. Semoga ini tidak menyangkut tentang krisis global. Hinata tidak sanggup jika harus di PHK dalam waktu dekat ini. Tidak, setidaknya sampai ia menemukan pekerjaan yang lain.

Sesampainya di meja kerja, Hinata melihat banyak memo dan berkas yang menunmpuk. Baru saja membuka satu file, Ino datang membawa setumpuk file lainnya. Hinata hanya memasang senyum dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Ino kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian wanita Hyuuga itu, memprin out laporan keuangan minggu ini kemudian menyerahkannya ke manager dan President untuk di ACC. Selama ini, berkas keuangan hanya di tandatangani atas nama sekertaris President yang ruangannya tidak terlalu jauh dari divisinya. Sekarang Hinata harus naik kelantai lima untuk bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Benjamin.

Benjamin U, pria asli Jepang, yang membeli seluruh saham Beauty tiga tahun lalu. Perusahaan yang sudah dinyatakan pailit itu tanpa disangka dapat berdiri kembali sekarang. Walaupun belum mencapai titik puncaknya, Beauty sangat kompeten apabila bersanding dengan merek dagang lain yang sudah lebih dulu berada dipasaran. Entah seperti apa karakter pemimpin mereka itu yang bahkan tanpa menunjukkan dirinya di kantor, ia dapat mengendalikan laju perusahaan sampai seperti ini.

Hinata sampai dilantai lima, kemudian berjalan melewati ruang rapat dan sampailah ia di depan ruangan president. Ia mengetuk pintu, menunggu beberapa saat sampai suara seseorang menyuruhnya masuk. Well, ternyata yang terlihat membuatnya kembali terkejut. Tiga orang pria tua yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris president itu, sekarang berpindah disini. Ada empat meja, dua disisi kanan dan dua disisi kiri. Kemudian, pintu lagi didepannya yang Hinata rasa itu pintu ruang President.

"Letakkan saja laporan itu di meja sana!" Seseorang dari mereka menunjuk sebuah meja kosong disisi kanan paling dekat dengan pintu president. Hinata mengangguk kemudian meletakkan laporan itu di meja. Ia berbalik ingin keluar tetapi tubuhnya malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf,"

"Maaf, permisi." Ujar Hinata terburu-buru kemudian keluar dari sana.

Setelah Hinata pergi, pria itu duduk di mejanya dan memeriksa laporan Hinata yang ada disana.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

...

Hinata tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berjalan layaknya setrika di toilet. Mengutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bodohnya ia saat ini. Tiga tahu, waktu yang ia habiskan selama ini dan 12 jam tiap harinya. Menyedihkan.

Suara dua orang wanita yang baru saja memasuki toilet mengusiknya. Suara tawa mereka langsung terhenti ketika melihat Hinata. Tak ingin terlihat aneh, Hinata langsung memasuki bilik toilet dan berpura-pura menggunakannya. Kedua orang wanita tadi langsung melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tak kusangka aku bertemu Shion di Lobby kantor. Ternyata ia lebih cantik aslinya dari pada di tv." Seru salah satu dari mereka. Suaranya terdengar antusias.

"Apa ia yang akan menjadi ambasador produk kita nanti?" Tanya wanita yang memakai kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna hitam.

"Mungkin. Semua tergantung Presiden." Jawab salah satunya. Suara air mengalir samar-samar terdengar dari bilik toilet dimana Hinata berada.

"Ah, enaknya aku ingin sekali seperti Shion..." Ujar wanita berkacamata itu mendamba. "...kau tahu, kata pihak resepsionis Shion pertama kali menyebut Sasuke sebelum meralat nya kemudian menyebutkan Mr. Benjamin. Katanya Sasuke Uchiha adalah nama jepang presiden. Apa benar?"

Wanita yang satunya mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku pun baru tahu belakangan. Katanya nama Sasuke Uchiha sangat terkenal di kalangan pengusaha."

Sasuke Uchiha, nama itu kembali didengar Hinata setelah sebelumnya ada segerombolan wanita dari divisi pemasaran bergosip di lift setelah ia turun dari ruang president. Percakapan mereka sama persis dengan yang ia dengar sekarang. Hinata hanya duduk di kloset sambil menempelkan dadanya ke paha. Hanya karena mendengar kata Sasuke Uchiha ia bisa berkeringat dingin dan giginya tidak henti bergetar. Ia mulai ketakutan. Selama ini dia berada di sini, menghirup udara yang sama dengan pria itu. Pikirannya harus realistis, ia tidak memiliki tumpuan hidup selain disini. Jika saja dua tahun lalu, Kiba tidak menelfonnya bahwa pria bermarga Uchiha itu mencarinya ia tidak akan seperti ini. Yah, pria itu pasti akan membalaskan dendamnya. Apa lagi yang ingin dia hancurkan. Hyuuga –nama perusahaan kontraktor keluarga Hinata- sudah tidak ada. Lalu apa?

'Tidak.'

Hinata meremas kepalanya. Ia tak berani menduga. Sampai saat ini, Hinata tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan pria itu. Ada banyak Hyuuga Hinata di luar sana. Ada banyak kemungkinan. Asal jangan anaknya. Asal jangan Gentanya.

...

Hinata mengangkat Genta yang tertidur pada posisinya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, memindahkannya ke kamar bocah itu. Hinata tahu, Genta sulit membaca dan daya ingat bocah itu sangat rendah tetapi setiap kali melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa Hinata tidak menerima pengecualian. Hinata tahu putranya menangis tanpa suara sejak tadi. Sejak ia memaksa Genta membaca dan menyalin alamat rumah dan telfon mereka berulang kali. Bahkan bocah itu, ia larang untuk menyentuh kuas sedikitpun. Hinata selalu berteriak dan tak jarang ia memukul meja dengan kesal. Bocah itu hanya ketakutan dan tak berani melihat. Wajahnya ia tundukkan sampai hampir menyentuh meja makan.

Setelahnya Hinata selalu menyesal dan esoknya perilaku wanita itu tidak berubah bahkan semakin menjadi, begitu terus selama dua minggu terakhir. Genta sudah tidak berani berbicara dengan Hinata. Bocah itu semakin menjaga jarak. Bahkan untuk melihat mata ibunya, ia sungkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?! Berhenti menangis! Lihat aku!" Hinata berteriak. Melihat Genta yang menunduk dan menangis, Hinata mencengkram rahang bocah itu dan memaksanya menaikan kepala.

"Dengar!" Hinata melihat raut wajah anaknya. Mata Genta memerah, lelah dan ketakutan. Pipinya yang bulat sudah basah karena air mata. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Genta yang semakin takut langsung menundukan wajahnya kembali, tak henti menangis. Hinata hanya diam. Ia tidak tahan mendengar suara tangis Genta. Ia berdiri, kemudian membelakangi bocah itu. Tersadar bahwa mereka sama sekali belum makan malam.

"Letakkan bukumu. Kita makan malam setelah itu kau tidur." Ujar Hinata dingin.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Genta masih terseguk menahan tangis tetapi Hinata berusaha tidak perduli dan setelah bocah itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, Hinata yang kemudian menagis.

Semua hal tidak berjalan semestinya. Hinata semakin tertekan setiap hari dan hal itu berimbas pada pekerjaannya. Setiap hari, tak pernah absen dipanggil oleh manager. Semua pekerjaannya berantakan. Rekan kerjanya selalu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kasihan tetapi tidak berani mendekat.

Dengan gusar, _single mother_ itu duduk di kursinya. Menatap tumpukan berkas yang semakin menumpuk. Sampai kapanpun, tumpukan berkas ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia teringat, pagi tadi rekening tabungannya sudah terisi dengan gaji bulanan. Berniat ingin berbaikan dengan Genta, ia meminta izin pulang lebih cepat bahkan wanita itu tak sungkan untuk memohon. Sebelum menjemput Genta di sekolah, wanita itu menyempatkan diri berbeli hadiah untuk anaknya. Ia bersenandung kecil disepanjang jalan, memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Genta menerima kodo merah yang ia berikan, sebuah robot yang tak sanggup Hinata beli saat ulang tahun mereka kemarin.

"Ibunya Genta, apa ada yang tertinggal?"

Seorang wanita yang Hinata ketahui sebagai guru Genta, langsung menyapanya.

"A-aku baru datang." Ujar Hinata sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah kerabatmu yang menjemput tadi?"

"Kerabat?"

Hinata merasakan dadanya tersentak kuat.

"Tadi seorang pria menjemputnya. Katanya dia adalah kerabatmu dan Genta terlihat mengenalnya."

"Di-dia seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Dia tinggi dan badannya tegap. Tidak terlalu tua sekitar 40 tahunan. Rambutnya hitam. Oh yah, dia memakai mobil mewah. Kalau tidak salah Genta memanggilnya paman Sasuke."

"Sasuke..."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Hiinata tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berlari, mengacuhkan panggilan wanita itu. Jantung Hinata berpacu semakin cepat. Kaki ia paksakan untuk berlari ke jalan raya mencari sebuah taxi untuk ditumpangi. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu kemana harus mencari Genta. Satu-satunya tempat yang ada di kepalanya adalah Beauty.

Hinata kembali berlari lima blok dari Beauty. Kemacetan parah karena pawai frestival kota membuatnya harus berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat sebuah mobil tengah melaju dan kemudian yang ia rasakan hanya,

_Blank_

Bunyi yang memekakan telinga membuatnya terbangun. Saat membuka mata, langit birulah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Begitu terang, membuatnya hampir buta. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya sudah tergeletak diaspal dan ia pun tidak begitu peduli. Hinata kemudian bangun dengan pening dikepala serupa ketika ia harus bangun dipagi hari setelah mabuk berat malam sebelumnya. Ia sadari tangannya tidak menggenggam kota hadiah buat Genta.

"Oh, Tuhan, Nyonya, kau baik-baik saja? A-aku tidak sengaja. Kita, kita ke rumah sakit, nyonya?" Seoang pria pendek keluar dari mobil yang menabrak Hinata. Wajahnya menunjukan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Andai saja ia tidak terjebak macet tadi, ia tidak perlu terburu-buru kembali kekantor dan tidak akan menabrak seseorang.

"Di-dimana hadiahku?"

Hinata berdiri dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. "Dimana... Dimana hadiahku!"

...

Semua orang melihat Hinata dengan pandangan kaget dan heran. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sebelah alas kaki, terburu-buru dengan berlari. Petugas keamanan yang mengenalnya hanya menegur, dan Hinata mengabaikannya. Wanita itu tergesah-gesah menaiki lift yang kebetulan sedang kosong menuju lantai lima. Sesampainya ia disana, tanpa mengetuk ia membuka pintu ruangan presiden sayangnya tidak ada siapapun disana. Hinata langsung beralih keruang rapat. Seorang sekertaris presiden keluar dari sana, pria gemuk dengan kaca mata hitam dan rammbut yang sudah memutih seluruhnya. Melihat Hinata dengan penampilan yang tidak layak dan ingin masuk ke dalam dengan sigap pria itu menahannya.

Hinata memohon untuk masuk. Setidaknya biarkan ia bertemu dengan presiden. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan dimana Gentanya berada.

"Kumohon, katakan ini aku, Hyuuga Hinata." Pinta Hinata memelas. Ia menangis dan terlihat sangat tidak berdaya.

"Tunggulah, biar aku ke dalam." Ujarnya, tak tahan melihat wanita itu memohon sambil menangis.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian menggigiti kukunya sambil berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu pria tadi keluar.

Tidak beberapa lama pria itu keluar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Ia menyuruhmu menunggu sampai rapat ini selesai."

Hinata benar-benar tidak suka jawaban itu. Menungu, menunggu sampai Sasuke berhasil membawa anaknya pergi jauh begitu? Semua pikiran Hinata dipenuhi pikiran buruk. Sasuke pasti akan membawa jauh Genta dari sisinya dan bagaimana pun Hinata memohon, pria itu tidak akan merubah pikirannya, sama halnya saat Hinata memohon untuk Hyuuga.

Hinata yang tidak terima, langsung mendesak masuk tanpa sadar menggunakan kekerasan dalam aksinya. Kukunya yang runcing mencakar disekitar bagian mata pria itu. Sementara pria itu meringkuk kesakitan, Hinata masuk kedalam, membanting pintu dan mencari Sasuke dikegelapan. Presentasi langsung berhenti. Hening di dalam sana, hanya suara Hinata yang menggema.

"Dimana dia, Heh?! Dimana Gentaku!"

Dan suara tamparan pun terdengar.

Dengan disaksikan oleh puluhan mata, seorang petugas administrasi menampar wajah presidennya.

"Heh, apa kabar, Hyuuga?"

...

Sasuke menyeka darah dibibirnya. Ia berdiri sambil menghempas tangan Hinata di kerah jasnya. Lampu sudah dinyalakan dan rungan rapat sudah dikosongkan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat ini dan Sasuke tersenyum seakan menertawakan wanita itu. Wanita itu terlihat berantakan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu Genta bersamaku, Hyuuga?"

Sasuke berdiri menjaga jarak terhadap Hinata. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana buruknya penampilan wanita itu, hanya menggunakan sebelah sepatu dan rambut yang tidak terikat rapih. Raut muka yang tertekan sama dengan yang dialaminya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan berbasa basi, cepat katakan dimana dia!" Perintah Hinata penuh penekanan. Emosinya sudah berada di puncaknya.

Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hinata tidak berubah, tetap angkuh walaupun sudah dalam posisi yang seharusnya memohon.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini. Dan saat itu, kau tahu siapa yang akan dipilihnya."

Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan glamour menggandeng tangan Genta, raut wajahnya terlihat kikuk dan bingung. Awalnya Genta terlihat senang tetapi saat melihat Hinata raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, anak itu langsung menunduk tidak berani mengangkat kepala.

Raut wajah Hinata langsung terlihat senang melihat Genta sudah berada di depan matanya. Mereka berjalan seakan mendekati Hinata tetapi ternyata hanya melewatinya dan berhenti dimana Sasuke berdiri. Genta langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke, seakan mencari perlindungan dari pria kaya itu. Sasuke tersenyum menang. Wajah Hinata langsung memucat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menyesali perilaku yang lengah dalam mengawasi Genta sampai tanpa pengetahuannya, anak itu sudah pergi jauh.

"Heh, Jadi begini?" Tanya Hinata sambil tertawa, tawa yang menyakitkan. "Kau sudah puas sekarang, Sasuke? Sekarang, kau bisa mengambilnya."

Hinata menangis. Tanpa melihat wajah Genta sedikitpu, wanita itu berbalik dan keluar.

...

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun tak henti memukul-mukul pintu apartemen sederhana dipinggir kota, berteriak sambil menangis tanpa henti sejak setengah jam lalu, tidak peduli penghuni apartemen sebelahnya berteriak memaki dan berusaha memindahkannya dari sana.

"Hah, yang benar saja. Pergi sana!" Seorang pria memukul kepala Genta dengan koran, berusaha mengusir bocah itu dari sana. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Genta yang tidak berhenti memanggil Hinata di depan pintu padahal ia sudah menyiram anak itu dengan air.

"Ibu, ini aku, Genta..." Teriak bocah itu miris. Tangannya tidak henti memukul pintu walau sudah terlihat merah dan terasa nyeri. "Aku minta maaf, ibu... tolong buka pintunya... hisk-"

"Aduh, Genta, ibumu tidak pulang sejak tiga hari lalu. Percuma kalau kau berteriak disini." Ujar wanita tua pemilik apartemen ini.

Genta tidak peduli, yang ia tahu disinilah ibunya berada. "Ibu, buka pintunya... hiks." Setelah berhasil kabur di tengah malam dari rumah pria itu, Genta berjalan ke jalan raya dan menumpang sebuah mobil box untuk mengantarkannya ke kantor polisi dan kemudian barulah ia meminta diantar pulang.

"Sudah pindahkan saja anak ini. Menggangu saja." Ujar pria itu dengan nada tidak suka. Tubuh Genta yang kecil, terangkat dengan mudah ke udara.

"Tidak! Ibu! Ibu!" Teriak Genta meronta diatas bahu pria yang mengangkatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sesaat kemudian, pria berambut Hitam pekat muncul disana. Ia terlihat marah, melihat Genta, bocah laki-laki itu, berada di bahu seseorang. Dengan cepat ia mengambil Genta kepelukannya. Genta yang mengenal pria itu, langsung berusaha melepaskan diri, kembali ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

"Lepas! Pembohong!" Genta berteriak histeris, berusahan melepaskan diri.

"Genta, dengarkan!"

"Tidak! Pembohong! Katamu, ibu tidak akan marah! Sekarang, ibu marah dan pergi meninggalkanku! Semua salahmu, semua salah paman!"

-ooo-


End file.
